


【all战】这一切都是阴谋

by zn_TANG



Category: xiao zhan - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zn_TANG/pseuds/zn_TANG
Summary: CP：all战！！！阅读前提示：※ 为避名讳，此处化名：萧钻※ 如果与您重名，抱歉，此事纯属巧合※ 注意：R-18、BL、GB、娱乐圈、黑道、卖Y、囚禁、强制※ 含有：群P、强J、轮J、合J、口J、G裂、捆绑、道具、阻止射J、失禁、直播ML
Relationships: Xiao Zhan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 87





	【all战】这一切都是阴谋

本故事纯属虚构，如有雷同必定巧合

！！！文章不涉及当事人本人，勿当真！！！  
！！！文章不涉及当事人本人，勿当真！！！  
！！！文章不涉及当事人本人，勿当真！！！

——  
我叫萧钻，你没看错，就是那个曾经当过设计狗的社畜，如今做了流量明星top1的萧钻。那一天，本应该是个平静的日子，我还在准备给品牌方爸爸站台的工作，万万没想到，一个粉丝因为爱我做了极端的事。工作室不准我出面，助理更是不准我出门，每天，还要接待各路高管的约谈，换而言之——潜规则。  
在这段时间里，他们偶尔亲自上门，有时三五成群，有时一个人带着长枪短炮。尤其是疫情最严重的那段时间，我被人监视着住在他们安排的公寓里，隔三差五的会有十多人的视频会务，我不得不在他们安排的“保镖”监视下，做他们想看的事情给他们看。这或许，就是我光鲜靓丽职业皮囊下，必须要完成的“日常工作任务”吧。  
前些天，（……）  
——

这是一段萧钻被解救前留在手机里的日志，萧钻得救了，被潜规则与公司的丑闻曝光后，公司垮了，工作没了，所有曾经的合作方与关系网全断了，他不再是那个曾经耀眼的当红明星。从千夫所指的罪人，到被资本家迫害的奴隶，他始终不敢露面，生怕被人指着鼻子骂：缩头乌龟；不要脸；不是男人；没担当……但是，上天还给他活着的机会，即便残酷的世事所压垮，他还要活下去，可他又该从哪里站起来呢？  
  
一年后，曾经的同行给了他一个机会，一次意外的路过小区附近的小店门前，萧钻发现，有一家打印门店，竟然是他曾经的师兄开的。突如其来的生存机会，如初春的雨水，滋润着他的心田。他就这样，又做起了美工，做回了设计。  
每一天，他都照常戴着口罩在店里接待前来打印乐谱的大爷大妈，他生怕有人认出他，认出他是萧钻，他不想回忆起在解救后在安保护送下来到镜头前，面对无数闪光灯和劈头盖脸的责问的那一天。但每个看到口罩的人，总会想起一年前疫情给人们带来的恐惧，他只能笑着回答：我抵抗力差，总感冒，戴口罩戴习惯了。  
  
一年前的那个春天，所有人都在为疫情而感到害怕，渴望回到阳光里，而他，却害怕走在阳光下。直到一年后，他仍后怕。  
  
外面下着雨，街上空无一人，他独自在店里，赶完了稿子交货。看着雨，心里莫名感到孤独，曾经在聚光灯下，他也孤独，孤独的站在舞台中接受仰望的目光；孤独的承受资本家霸凌他的身心；如今，他孤独的不知未来前方路在哪里。想着想着，突然落泪，失声痛哭。  
那一天后，师兄格外的关心他，领着他火锅、啤酒、梁山鸡，领着他深夜屋里嘿嘿嘿，他以为，这只是孤独者与孤独者的逃离孤独的狂欢，他从未想过，自己在师兄的心里早已不是那个普普通通的存在。  
师兄的告白在一个大雨滂沱的夜晚，那一晚雷电交加，两具高热的肉体纠缠在一起，汗流浃背的交换着彼此的呼吸，告白的声音如雷声一般凛冽，让多年来一颗悄悄热恋的心激情澎湃。激烈的碰撞如暴雨击打窗棂般汹涌，这么些年，他体会过各种为了爱他而做出的疯癫与痴狂，他以为，不会有人再真心去爱他了。但没想到，爱还是来了……  
  
就在爱情来临的时候，麻烦也接踵而至。  
萧钻怎么也没料到那些迫害过他的人，居然会找到这里，更然他没想到的是，这些人不是来敲诈，更不是来勒索，而是来羞辱他的。  
夏日的正午，日头当空，为了省电而没开空调的一个狭小的打印店，店门禁闭，看不清店里发生了什么。而那里头，四个刚从牢里放出来的汉子擒住萧钻的手脚，强迫他做着不堪入目的事。嘴里、腋下，和最不能被人触碰的私处，被四个大男人胯间可怕的巨物不断地冲撞，屋子里热如蒸笼，汗味与排泄物的味道让萧钻感到无比的恶心。  
一瞬间，仿佛回到噩梦般的一年前，他被那些猥琐的眼神与话语戏谑，他被那些肮脏的东西侵犯。针与刀片划破了皮肤，不断的从细小的伤口处渗出鲜血，侵犯他的巨物更是让他本就脆弱的肉体鲜血直流。他求着他们放过他，就算非要他肉偿，也请至少让他不再继续痛下去。萧钻不断的献媚，不断的求欢，试图缓和局面，但让那四个恶棍愈发得寸进尺、愈演愈烈，作势要将他撕碎。  
  
师兄回到店里时，店门外围了一些人，他们不知道为何这里一直吵闹，当大门打开的一瞬间，眼前的一切辣瞎了师兄的眼睛，他迅速关上店门，确信没有人看到里面发生了什么事，劝走了围观的众人再重新打开店门。施暴的四人已经提起裤子打算走人，此时师兄堵住了门抄起了一旁的扫帚打算出口恶气，奈何他抵不过这四条莽夫，被揍得鼻青脸肿的倒在萧钻的面前。  
当警察赶到时，四个施暴者已离开，萧钻因为师兄的责骂离开了店铺。爱情来的快，走得更快，就像老话说的那样大难临头各自飞，可他现在是大难临头被踹飞。  
  
萧钻一瘸一拐的走街上，股间在行走下被拉扯得无比疼痛，因为受伤而感染，他已经发起高烧。此时一通电话的到来，吵得遍体鳞伤的他站在艳阳下心声怒火。电话那头是个催稿的客户，电话一接通，便是急躁的催促与指责，萧钻越听越恼火：做图！做尼玛批！  
气急败坏的他将手机扔进了嘉陵江，站在江边，他突然想要投河，从此解脱。他不相信师兄会如此绝情，受害者明明是他，却因为他为了自救做出的献媚姿态而觉得，萧钻背叛了爱情。原本说毫不在意萧钻的过往，却在萧钻被人强暴时翻脸不认账。但萧钻不相信，曾经在大学时对他关怀有加的师兄，怎会这般经不起考验。他要回去，他不能负气而走，可走着走着才发现，他早已找不到回去的路，他迷失在重庆，这个8D魔幻的城市里。  
  
  
在那之后，他没在见过师兄，联系人师兄的聊天记录里，除了师兄打来的工资，他发出的每一条消息，皆是石沉大海。萧钻躺在医院里，静静的看着手机里曾与师兄相处的点点滴滴，虽然短暂，但弥足珍贵。  
“钻钻！”  
医院病房里进来一人，是萧钻的救命恩人，在他倒在大街上的时候，刚巧路过，救下了他。医院的主治医生与护士都曾是喜爱他的理智粉，细心照料了十多天，萧钻已可以下床缓缓行走，前后都有这位恩人伺候，让他暖心又过意不去。毕竟还是陌生人啊。  
  
但这样的陌生人却从不用陌生人的方式对他，体贴入微的照顾，让萧钻感到自己仿佛是对方宠溺的小公举，每当他在病房里下床行走，走着走着患处一阵阵的隐隐作痛时，恩人总会搂紧他的腰让他慢些走。这样的路，走着走着走到了深秋，也走进了彼此的心里。  
有爱的灌溉滋润他，他似乎忘了自己曾经遭受过怎样的折磨，一切似乎快乐的不像话。他们可以毫无顾忌的站在公寓顶楼的阳台上俯瞰城市夜景的迷幻与璀璨，一丝不挂的说着情话缠绵交媾。甚至无所顾忌的对着夜空大喊：钻钻！你爱我吗？  
“我！爱！你！”  
爱要说出口，竟该死的容易。  
  
可这说来就来的爱情，是真的么？  
历史，总会惊人的相似，这样的爱情脆弱不堪，就在圣诞节来临之前，萧钻发现了个可怕的秘密：这个人的电脑里存储着大量的性爱视频，有些人甚至还是他曾经的同行。他不断的翻找视频文件，发现了自己的，居然从他入行以来的第一次直到他退圈前的最后一次……每一次的过程，都被多个机位拍摄。他方然醒悟，自己居然一直活在操纵与监控之中。  
突如其来的惊愕与恐惧笼罩着萧钻，他不知所措的愣在那里，不知该销毁证据好，还是火速逃离好。他惊慌的起身，翻找着什么东西，却发现自己根本不知道需要找什么。是两人曾经相爱时经历过的点点滴滴；还是他此刻那颗被伤的支离破碎的心？就在惊愕与恐惧让他迷失在这间公寓里时，强烈的窒息感让他喘不上气，一下子疯了似的冲向阳台，险些翻越护栏飞了出去。  
矗立在山巅上建起的五十层高楼顶端，俯瞰城市，眼前层层叠叠的楼房仿佛深渊的沟壑，有着可怕的吸引力将人拉进深渊里。  
这一刻多想要一头扎进深渊里，从此与这万恶的世界一了百了。  
  
可惜，萧钻最终，也没能结束这一切，他还是被他的“恩人”推进了泥潭，“重操旧业”接待着他“复出”后的第一个客人。  
那是一个女人，是那个害他走向万劫不复的疯女人——啪岚小土赞逼，她管萧钻叫“女鹅”，疯狂的对萧钻做着各种下流的举动。让萧钻嘴里含着球，骂不出一个字；四肢被捆着，打不出一拳，踹不出一脚；所有敏感的身体部位都被各种带着微电流的震动仪袭击着……就连马儿眼儿也被堵上了，即便被这疯女人用各种奇形怪状的东西戳到高潮，他都射不出一滴汁水。  
他被折磨的快要死了，不断的吼叫求饶，换来的却是巴南小兔赞比更无耻的折磨。就在他觉得自己可能或许真的要死掉的时候，恩人又一次救了他。啪岚小土赞逼被绳子勒住了脖子窒息倒在一边，几个带着墨镜的保镖拖了出去。而萧钻，不知所措的看着这一切，看着恩人给他慢慢卸掉他身上，那些羞辱他的震动仪。  
“钻钻小宝贝，是不是恨死她了？大可不必，我还得谢谢她，若不是她这个疯逼，我还不知道要等多久才能把你吃掉。”萧钻疑惑的看着他有些不知所措，他质问他的恩人，自己明明深爱着他，为何要让自己重蹈覆辙。  
恩人并不否认，甚至大大方方的告诉萧钻：从萧钻做练习生开始，他便在时刻关注着他，想尽一切办法也要将萧钻送上星途，为的是完成他独占萧钻的心愿，但他也没有料到，就在萧钻人气大涨的时候，圈子里的大佬们都在觊觎萧钻这块肥肉，没有人，不想尝一尝。直到巴南小兔赞比看到了别人也和她一样意淫萧钻，她嫉妒，她报复……总算，他可以利用这次机会，将萧钻毁掉，从此成为他的玩物。  
  
“你知道你自己有多蠢么？放任这样的疯母狗意淫你，意淫你是她的宝贝女鹅，她的女高中生……放任你的脑残粉肆意顶着你萧钻的名字毁你的星途，放任他们肆无忌惮的与大众撕逼，害我为了让你这笨蛋能从此糊穿地心，我费了多少的力气和金钱。萧钻，你傻么？你不会站出来教你的粉丝怎么做人么？你本可以改变这一切，你就不会被你的师兄为了报复你而欺骗你的感情和身体，更不会被那四个狗男人轮J至G裂，更不会落到我的手里，还要跪着说你有多爱我。自然也不会被这疯狗般的贱女人强暴你了！”  
  
萧钻不敢相信这是他深爱着的恩人说的话，他像一个被拆了骨头的傀儡，束缚着手脚，承受着粗暴的性侵。恩人的巨根撞得他无法支撑身体，每一下都被撞得几乎栽倒。眼前的墙映出了投影，竟然是他曾经认识或见过又或不认识的人，衣冠禽兽，正襟危坐，在视屏前观看自己正在被直播的性侵过程。他无比的震惊，质问这些无耻的金主：  
  
这一切都是阴谋！  
  
没错，这一切都是阴谋。当萧钻的呐喊声结束时，金主们异口同声：干（肏）死他！  
  
“啊啊啊啊——！！！”巨根撞击着萧钻还隐隐作痛的屁眼儿。  
“我还会让你继续做明星的，不过不再是大！众！明！星！”  
“啊！啊啊！呃啊啊——！啊”巨根全部拔出，再次整根侵入。  
“不再有舆！论！媒！体！”  
“啊！呃啊啊啊啊！”他被拽着头发仰起头，直视着眼前的金主们  
“你只是我club里的top1！！！”  
“唔啊啊啊啊——！”两名兔女郎捏起他的乳头向外拉扯，疼得他瞬间泪崩。  
“我要让所有赏识你的的金主为！你！砸！钱！”  
“呃——啊！啊！”巨根撞得他喷出了一团腺液。  
“让你永远都逃不出万恶的资！本！主！义！”  
“呃——啊啊啊啊——！！！”萧钻终于承受不住暴行，尿失禁。  
“萧钻！一辈子都给老子接客吧！”  


**Author's Note:**

> 读者您好，相信您应该已经读完此文，感谢您将更多的关怀留给无私奉献的创作者。在此，我仅表达我个人意见：  
> 我对X某的遭遇深表同情，考虑到海外的朋友们正考虑为他举行葬礼，我仅献上此文，谴责这位遭受资本主义迫害的X某他背后的资本势力，和肖某本人的懦夫行为。可怜之人必有可恨之处，同情他也仅仅是我们一点小小的心意。咱们该开的发票要开，该抵制的……还得抵制。


End file.
